PROOF IT!
by ExoPlanet
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah namja yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun sampai akhirnya byun baekhyun meninggal dunia. chanyeol kemudian bertemu dengan yeoja yang bernama Sun Baekhyun. sifat Sun Baekhyun dan Byun Baekhyun sangat mirip. apa hubungan Sun Baekhyun dan Byun Baekhyun?


**Author : ExoPlanet (Novian Astri Ardiana / Lee DanHae)**

**Title : Proof it!**

**Genre : Horror, Mystery, Romance**

**Cast : Chanyeol – Baekhyun.**

**Length : One-Shoot**

**Rating : T menuju M**

**WARNING: **

DONT BE SILENT READERS!

HARGAILAH SAYA YANG SUDAH KERJA KERAS BUAT FF INI.

MEMBER EXO HANYA MILIK TUHAN YME, ORANG TUA MEREKA, DAN AGENSI SM ENT.

TAPI DALAM FF INI MEREKA MILIK SAYA SEPENUHNYA *evil laugh*

Bakalan banyak typo. Jadi Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

**PROOF IT !**

**...**

Pagi yang cerah dikota seoul dengan awan putih bagaikan buntalan buntalan kapas yang lembut dan putih menghiasi langit biru. Suasana yang sejuk, tenang dan damai pasti dirasakan setiap jiwa yang menghirup udara pagi kota seoul yang bebas dari polusi. Dingin dan menyegarkan.

Setiap orang tengah melakukan olahraga pagi dengan berlarian kecil, menari ditaman, mendengarkan lagu dan menyaksikan burung-burung dara yang tengah asyik memungut biji-bijian yang diberikan para pengunjung taman kota itu.

Ditengah taman kota itu tampak dua orang yang tengah merangkul satu sama lain, membelai, dan tertawa. Mereka berdua tampak amat sangat bahagia.

"_chagiya.. siapakah cinta pertamamu?" _tanya seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi tengah dipeluk oleh kekasihnya.

"_cinta pertamaku? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu chagiya?" _ tanyanya balik.

"_aku hanya ingin tahu tentang masalalumu Park ChanYeol.. tak bolehkah?" _ jawab yeoja itu dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat 'Park Chanyeol'.

"_haha.. kau marah ya chagi? Arasseo arasseo.. cinta pertamaku adalah dirimu Sun BaekHyun.." _Jawab chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"_jjinjayo? Kau berbohong Chanyeol.." _jawab Baekhyun dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah kekasihnya.

"_aku tidak berbohong kok. Suer deh!" _kali ini chanyeol menjawab dengan senyuman dan jari berbentuk inisial suer disebelah kepalanya.

"_aku tetap tak percaya chanyeol.. apa buktinya?" _tanya baekhyun masih tak percaya dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

"_aku sungguh-sungguh Sun Baekhyun.. kalau kau tak percaya, kau boleh melihat isi otakku. Disana hanya tertera namamu baekhyun.. Sun Baekhyun. Aku hanya berpikir tentangmu, semuanya. Otakku hanya memerintah segala sesuatu yang kau mau, karena disana ada namamu. Hanya Sun Baekhyun.. kau percaya padaku sekarang?" _jawab chanyeol panjang lebar kepada kekasihnya.

"_aku masih belum percaya padamu chanyeol. Bolehkah aku melihat isi otakmu untuk membuktikan semua ucapanmu?" _tanya baekhyun dengan sorot mata dingin.

Langit seoul yang cerah kini berubah drastis menjadi kelabu dan meniupkan agin yang dingin menusuk. Suasana cerah seakan pudar dan berganti menjadi kelam, suram, dan tak bersahabat.

Chanyeol merasakan tatapan seorang Sun BaekHyun yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapan ceria, penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang seakan berubah menjadi tatapan tajam yang menusuk. Saat chanyeol menatap dalam-dalam mata baekhyun, lensa mata indahnya kini tak lagi berwarna coklat. Melainkan berawarna hitam pekat bagaikan lubang neraka yang sangat dalam dan penuh siksaan.

"_ya chagiya.. apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu?" _tanya chanyeol sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun yang tampak serius. Sangat serius. Tidak ada goresan, tanda bila baekhyun kini tengah berbohong.

"_salahkah aku bertanya seperti itu chanyeol?" _kali ini sorot mata baekhyun tampak berubah menjadi sendu dan terluka.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuat setiap orang pasti akan terpaku dan kehabisan akal untuk menjawab jawaban bila mendapati suguhan pertanyaan yang memojokkan seperti itu.

"_euhm.. kamu gak salah kok chagiya.." _jawab chanyeol ragu. Ia takut bila nanti ia akan menyakiti perasaan kekasihnya ini.

"_lalu bolehkah aku melakukannya Park Chanyeol Chagiya?" _Tanya baekhyun dengan mendekatka wajahnya ke arah wajah chanyeol.

"_kau akan kehilangan diriku jika kau melakukannya chagiya.. kita akan berpisah.. aku mati dan kau masih hidup." _Jawab chanyeol takut dengan memundurkan kepalanya agar tidak terlalu mendekat dengan wajah baekhyun. Saat ini chanyeol merasa bagaikan lubang neraka yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"_jika kau mati, aku bersedia mati untukmu chagiya.. jika aku mati, apa kau bersedia mati untukku?" _ Jawab baekhyun dengan senyuman yang mengiasi wajah cantiknya.

Kali ini senyuman Sun Baekhyun kekasihnya merupakan senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan. Senyuman itu masih sama. Manis. Tapi ada makna lain dibalik senyuman itu. Hanya satu sudut bibir baekhyun yang terangkat. Matanya saat ia tersenyum juga berbeda. Jika biasanya mata indahnya itu selalu melengkung membentuk bulan sabit, kini mata itu tetap tersorot. Sorotan yang sama-sama tajam.

"_Chagiya.. kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kita tidak akan seperti itu! _Tegas chanyeol. Jujur saja. Kali ini chanyeol merasa sangat takut. Ditambah terpaan angin dingin yang sedari tadi membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"_semua orang pasti akan mati chanyeol. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghindarinya. Bahkan jika kau seorang malaikat. Semua yang kita lakukan, usaha apapun yang kita kerahkan, semuanya sama saja. Berujung pada KE-MA-TI-AN..." _jelas baekhyun panjang lebar dengan penekanan pada kalimat 'kematian'

"_iya aku tau chagi.. tapi aku masih belum siap. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. aku ingin selalu bersamamu, bahagia denganmu.. " _jawab chanyeol mencairkan suasana.

"_siap belum siap kau harus siap chagiya.. aku juga sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.. bahkan aku rela mati karenamu.." _jawab baekhyun tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari manik-manik mata chanyeol yang semakin menghindarinya. Baekhyun mengetahuinya. Dia tahu saat ini Chanyeol amat sangat takut kepadanya.

"_benarkah chagiya? Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu Sun BaekHyun.." _

Sorot mata chanyeol kini tak lagi menatap wajah baekhyun, tatapannya kini menurun. Melihat tanah yang tersapu oleh angin yang dingin dan rakus.

"_hahahaha" _tawa baekhyun meledak melihat ekspresi memelas chanyeol dihadapannya.

"_yak chagiya! Mwoeyo? Menggodaku?" tanya chanyeol tiba-tiba.._

Chanyeol amat sangat kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi baekhyun yang semula mengerikan menjadi ceria kembali. Kembali seperti baekhyun yang dulu.

"_kau lucu sekali Park Chanyeol.. seharusnya kau melihat ekspresimu saat ketakutan tadi.. ahhahahahahahahha" _ tawa Baekhyun meledak lagi.

"_yak.. kau kira ini lucu eoh? Kau harus dihukum.. hiiiiiiiii" _kesal chanyeol yang segera meraup pipi chubby, putih dan mulus baekhyun untuk mecubitnya gemas..

"_haha chagiya.. apayo.. pipiku bisa merah nanti.."_ jawab baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan chanyeol dan mengusap-usap pipinya yang sedikit sakit.

"_hahaha.. mianhae chagiya. Habis kau nakal sih.." _Jawab Chanyeol kemudian memeluk kekasihnya itu. Meredam rasa dingin dan takut yang sedari tadi ia rasakan.

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memabalas pelukan kekasihnya dan menyesap aroma tubuh manly sang kekasih yang selama ini ia rindukan. Baekhyun akan selalu merindukan aroma tubuh chanyeol. Selalu.

Hanya satu keganjalan yang dirasakan chanyeol selama ini. Segala sesuatu yang Sun Baekhyun lakukan, nama, kekonyolan, tawa dan senyumnya, tingkah lakunya semuanya sama dengan Byun Baekhyun. Mantan kekasihnya yang telah tiada. Meninggalkan chanyeol untuk selamanya. Hanya ada satu perbedaan diantara mereka berdua. Byun BaekHyun seorang namja dan Sun BaekHyun seorang yeoja. Alasan chanyeol mencintai Sun Baekhyun, karena ia sama seperti Byun Baekhyun, cinta pertamanya.

Malam hari dirumah chanyeol masih saja sama. Suasana suram yang sedari tadi pagi ia rasakan masih tepat terasa menerpa tubuhnya. Chanyeol bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pagi ini.

Jam kuno yang terletak disudut ruangan tengah menunjuk pukul 12 malam. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak merasa mengantuk. Chanyeol masih memikirkan kata-kata baekhyun yang masih terngiang jelas dipikirannya.

Chanyeol hanya mondar mandir sendirian. Orangtuanya tengah berlibur ke china selama 1 bulan. Para pembantunya pulang kampung dan akan kembali minggu depan. Chanyeol benar-benar sendirian sekarang. Sesekali chanyeol melihat pajangan kepala rusa yang diawetkan koleksi appanya.

Karena lelah mondar-mandir tak tentu arah, chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya disofa. Terlalu capek untuk kakinya melangkah menaiki satu persatu anak tangga untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan angin malam yang menembus kencang membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia bingung dengan lampu yang mati. Tak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Hanya sinar rembulan malam yang menerobos memasuki rumahnya yang sebagian besar ditutup oleh kaca yang cukup tebal.

Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan jendela yang terbuka yang membuat kain-kain korden itu berkibar tak tentu arah.

"_apa ada orang yang masuk?" _ucapnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol sangat ingat, ia tadi telah mengunci pintu, menutup semua jendela dan menyelakan semua lampu dirumahnya. Tapi suasana yang terpampang dihadapannya jelas sangat berlainan dengan semua itu. Pintu yang terbuka semuanya, jendela yang terbuka dan lampu yang semua dalam keadaan mati. Chanyeol kembali merasakan udara sama seperti saat ia bersama baekhyun tadi pagi. Saat ia menatap sorot mata baekhyun tadi pagi.

Kriettt~

Suara seretan pintu membuat chanyeol terperanjak kaget. Ia bingung dari mana asal suara itu. Sampai ia melihat seberkas cahaya dari pintu kamarnya dengan seseorang tengah berdiri disana.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya untuk mengenali siapa sebenarnya orang yang telah lancang memasuki rumahnya tanpa seizinnya.

"_siapa kau!" _teriak chanyeol.

Orang tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga satu persatu.

Suara alas sepatu yang menampar lantai itu terdengar jelas oleh chanyeol. Sampai akhirnya wajah orang tersebut tersorot sinar rembulan. Hanya separuh dari wajahnya.

"_BaekHyun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" _chanyeol akhirnya memanggil nama itu. Ia amat sangat mengenali wajah itu. Wajah orang yang amat sangat ia cintai.

"_kau mengingatku Park Chanyeol? Kau belum melupakanku? Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" _ Tanya baekhyun beruntun.

"_apa yang kau katakan? Aku jelas mengingatmu, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, dan aku amat sangat mencintaimu Sun Baekhyun.." _Jelas chanyeol kemudian.

"_Sun BaekHyun? Sun BaekHyun? Kau benar-benar telah melupakanku Park ChanYeol. Aku selalu mengingatmu selama ini Park ChanYeol.. dan kau melupakanku? Tega sekali kau melakukan itu padaku? Tega sekali kau?!" _Bentak Baekhyun keras.

"_Chagiya.. ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda. Ini tidak lucu chagiya.. apa yang telah kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti maksutmu?" _tanya chanyeol memelas.

"_kau tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Lihat aku sekali lagi. Lihat dengan jelas!" _bentak BaekHyun.

Perlahan tubuh Sun Baekhyun berubah menjadi tubuh seorang Byun BaekHyun. Rambut panjangnya yang semula terurai berubah menjadi pendek. Dengan sinar berkilauan disekelilingnya.

"_Byun BaekHyun?" _lirih chanyeol tidak percaya. Baekhyun telah tiada, namun orang yang tengah ia liat ini adalah baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.

"_telah mengingatku?" _Jawab baekhyun yang puas karena namanya dipanggil sambil tersenyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"_tapi kau sudah meninggal. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" _tanya chanyeol tetap tak percaya.

"_jiwaku telah tiada. Tapi sebenarnya aku masih hidup dalam dirimu chanyeol. Jantungmu, otakmu, darahmu, dan mendaging dalam tubuhmu."_

"_jangan bercanda! Ah! Pasti aku sedang bermimpi! Aku akan segera bangun"_

"_Kau tidak bermimpi chanyeol.. ini nyata.. kau telah terbangun.." _jawab baekhyun dengan mendekati chanyeol.

"_menjauh kau dariku! Menjauh!"_

"_kenapa kau menyingkirkanku Park Chanyeol? KENAPA?!" _Bentak Baekhyun dengan penuh amarah.

"_aku tidak menyingkirkanmu Byun BaekHyun.. aku sangat mencintaimu.." _Jawab chanyeol dengan air mata yang telah menetes dikesua pipi putih chanyeol.

"_BUKTINYA KAU MENYINGKIRKANKU. KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU PARK CHANYEOL! SEMUA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADAKU BOHONG! KAU BOHONG JIKA DIJANTUNGMU HANYA ADA NAMAKU! KAU BOHONG JIKA DIOTAKMU HANYA ADA NAMAKU! KAU BOHONG SAAT KAU MENGATAKAN KAU SANGAT MENCINTAIKU! DAN KAU BERBOHONG SAAT KAU BICARA KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENINGGALKANKU! KAU BERDUSTA PARK CHANYEOL! KAU BERDUSTA!" _teriak Byun Baekhyun memecah kesunyian malam itu. Chanyeol hanya terus menerus menangin mendengar semua penjelasan Byun BaekHyun. Kali ini chanyeol sadar. Sun BaekHyun yang selama ini ia cintai adalah perwujudan dari Byun BaekHyun.

"_Baekhyun.. kau tau.. alasanku mencintai Sun Baekhyun karena ia sangat mirip denganmu. Sangat mirip baekhyun. Kalian sama persis! Cintaku masih tetap sama baekhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu.."_

_**Flashback on**_

Saat itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk ditengah taman kota sembari merangkul satu sama lain, membelai, dan tertawa. Mereka berdua tampak amat sangat bahagia.

"_chagiya.. siapakah cinta pertamamu?" _tanya seorang Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tengah dipeluk oleh chanyeol.

"_cinta pertamaku? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu chagiya?" _ tanyanya balik.

_cinta pertamaku adalah dirimu Byun BaekHyun.." _Jawab chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"_jjinjayo? Kau berbohong Chanyeol.." _jawab Baekhyun dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah kekasihnya.

"_aku tidak berbohong kok. Suer deh!" _kali ini chanyeol menjawab dengan senyuman dan jari berbentuk inisial suer disebelah kepalanya.

"_aku tetap tak percaya chanyeol.. apa buktinya?" _tanya baekhyun masih tak percaya dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

"_aku sungguh-sungguh Sun Baekhyun.. aku akan selalu bersamamu.. kalau kau tak percaya, kau boleh melihat jantungku. Disana hanya tertera namamu baekhyun.. setiap darah yang terpompa mengalir menuju keseluruh tubuhku berasal darimu Byun Baekhyun.. kau percaya padaku sekarang?" _jawab chanyeol panjang lebar kepada kekasihnya.

Baekhyun tertawa riang mendengar gombalan dari kekasihnya itu. Ia amat sangat senang. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memabalas pelukan kekasihnya dan menyesap aroma tubuh manly sang kekasih yang selama ini ia rindukan. Baekhyun akan selalu merindukan aroma tubuh chanyeol. Selalu.

Pada suatu saat, baekhyun bertemu dengan orangtua chanyeol. dan mereka membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. tentu saja chanyeol tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"_benar kau sangat mencintai anakku?" _tanya eomma chanyeol.

"_iya eomma.. aku sangat mencintainya. Kami saling mencintai.." _Jawab baekhyun tertunduk.

"_kau tau kan chanyeol itu anak semata wayang kami?" _kali ini appa chanyeol angkat bicara.

"_iya appa.. aku tau." _Jawab baekhyun.

"_kau seorang anak miskin baekhyun, kau juga seorang yatim piatu. Pekerjaanmu hanya menyanyi di cafe-cafe." _Timpal eomma chanyeol.

Hati baekhyun terasa amat sangat sakit. Ia ingin sekali meneteskan air mata yang telah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Tapi karena chanyeol, ia mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Semua itu tak sebanding jika dia harus merasakan sakit jika ia dipisahkan dnegan Park Chanyeol.

"_dan kau seorang namja. Kami ingin mempunyai cucu Byun Baekhyun.. dan kau tak akan bisa memberikannya. Karena kau seorang namja." _Timpal eomma chanyeol lagi.

"_aku akan merestui hubunganmu dengan anakku jika kau seorang wanita." _Jawab appa chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan appa chanyeol. bukan karena baekhyun harus melakukan operasi trans gender untuk mengganti alat kelamin, tetapi baekhyun amat sangat teekejut karena appa baekhyun merestui hubungannya dengan chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyetujui tawaran appa chanyeol. baekhyun dikirim ke amerika untuk melakukan operasi trans gender. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan chanyeol. baekhyun ingin memberikan kejutan oada chanyeol.

Setelah operasi berjalan sekitar 4 jam. Akhirnya operasi selesai. Baekhyun harus membiasakan diri menjadi seorang wanita. Dan ia diharuskan opname di Rumah Sakit itu selama 1 bulan.

1 bulan telah tiba. Ketika baekhyun tengah merapikan baju-bajunya untuk segera pulang ke seoul dan menemui kekasihnya chanyeol, Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendapat telepon dari orang tua chanyeol jika chanyeol telah meninggal saat ia akan berbulan madu dengan istrinya dihawai. Pesawat yang ditumpangi chanyeol dan istrinya terjatuh dan tenggelam di lautan hawai. Baekhyun sempat tak percaya, namun ia segera percaya melihat foto chanyeol tengah mengenakan baju pengantin dengan seorang yeoja dan foto makam chanyeol yang dikirim orangtua chanyeol kepadanya.

Baekhyun hancur. Hidupnya terasa hampa. Ia melakukan semua ini untuk chanyeol. ia rela menelan harga diri dan rasa malunya hanya untuk chanyeol. hanya agar ia dapat hidup sempurna dengan chanyeol nantinya.

Tapi chanyeol telah tiada. Ia merasa hidup ini tak berguna. Pegangannya yang selama ini menguatkannya, menyongsong tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri tegak telah terjatuh. Baekhyun frustasi. Ia menagis sejadi-jadinya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan lompat dari kamarnya. Lantai 15. Baekhyun tewas ditempat dengan mengenaskan. Dan baekhyun sempat mengatakan, _"park chanyeol. aku akan menyusulmu. Tunggu aku disana.."_

Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan Byun Baekhyun dengan foto rekaya karya anak buahnya, kedua orangtua chanyeol mencari akal lain agar anaknya itu dapat melupakan baekhyun. Munculah sebuah ide nista dari kedua otak mereka.

Appa dan eomma chanyeol mengatakan pada chanyeol jika baekhyun telah meninggal bunuh diri disebuah rumah sakit diamerika. Orang tua chanyeol tidak mengatakan mengapa baekhyun pergi keamerika.

Chanyeol frustasi dan depresi. Ia banyak mengurung diri untuk berinteraksi dengan siapapun, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Sun BaekHyun ditengah taman kota.

_**Flashback off**_

Baekhyun menceritakan semua yang ia alami kepada chanyeol. chanyeol semakin frustasi mendengar semua cerita baekhyun. Chanyeol sadar jika ternyata kedua orangtua chanyeollah yang memiliki ide yang kotor dan nista untuk memisahkan mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak segan-segan membuat baekhyun, orang yang paling chanyeol cintai meninggal karena ulah mereka.

"_Baekhyun jebal mianhaeyo... mianhae karena aku tak bisa melindungimu.." _jawab chanyeol dengan menangis tersedu-sedu. Baekhyun hanya menangis dalam diam melihat dan mendengar rajukan chanyeol.

"_kau tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu chanyeol.. " _jawab baekhyun.

"_aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Sangat mencintaimu.. kenapa kau tak mau percaya padaku hmm?" _tanya chanyeol dengan semakin mendekati tubuh baekhyun yang sempat ia jauhkan dari tubuhnya tadi.

"_karena semua yang pernah kau katakan padaku itu dusta Park Chanyeol." _jawab baekhyun dengan mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya dan melempar muka dari wajah chanyeol.

"_aku tidak pernah berdusta padamu baekhyun.. aku sungguh-sungguh.." _rajuk chanyeol kemudian.

"_aku akan memaafkanmu dan percaya sepenuhnya denganmu jika kau membuktikan sesuatu padaku." _Jawab baekhyun kemudian.

"_apa yang harus aku lakukan. Katakanlah.." _jawab chanyeol cepat.

"_buktikan jika semua omonganmu itu benar.. saat kau berkata padaku jika didalam otakmu hanya ada namaku, dalam jantungmu yang tertulis namaku, kau yang tak akan meninggalkanku dan selalu bersamamu, dan kau yang sangat mencintaiku lebih dari apapun.. buktikan semuanya.. buktikan Park ChanYeol!" _Bentak baekhyun kepada chanyeol.

"_jadi selama ini Sun Baekhyun adalah dirimu? Sun BaekHyun adalah dirimu setelah melakukan operasi itu? Benarkah? selama ini kaulah yang membuat hidupku kembali berwarna setelah kau membuat hidupku gelap gulita tanpa seberkas cahaya yang menerangiku?" _Tanya Chanyeol berkali-kali.

"_ya.. semua yang kau katakan itu benar. Bahkan saat aku sudah tiadapun, aku masih mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.. aku sedih melihatmu sedih terus menerus seperti itu.. rasanya lebih sakit saat aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku terjatuh dari lantai 15 menyentuh keras dan dinginnya aspal yang membuatku meninggal seketika.. aku memang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya aku percaya dengan semua perkataan nista orangtuamu. Harusnya aku menyadarinya dari awal. Semuanya tertutupi oleh rasa cintaku padamu.. aku hanya ingin kau membuktikan semua perkataanmu chanyeol.. buktikan semuanya padaku SEKARANG!" _jawab baekhyun dengan suara sendu yang tanpa ia sadari air mata kembali berlinang dikedua pipinya yang tadinya sempat ia hapus bekas air mata itu.

"_aku akan meninggal jika aku melakukannya.. Byun BaekHyun.." _lirih chanyeol menatap mata baekhyun dalam-dalam.

"_bukannya kau bisa membuktikan semua perkataanmu padaku jika kau meninggal? Kau akan bersamaku.. dengan begitu aku percaya padamu.." _balas baekhyun kini dengan memegang wajah hangat chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya.

"_baiklah.. jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku dan percaya padaku.. aku akan melakukannya untukmu Byun BaekHyun.." _jawab chanyeol dengan memegang tangan dingin baekhyun yang memegang wajah bagian kirinya.

Dengan sigap chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang itu kedapur. Disana ia menemukan sebuah pisau kecil namun sangat tajam, kemusian kembali menghampiri baekhyun yang telah duduk disofa bekas chanyeol tiduri tadi.

Menyadari kedatangan chanyeol, maka baekhyun bangun dari posisi duduknya itu. Ia melihat chanyeol berjalan dengan membawa pisau kecil di tangan kanannya. Yang kemudian chanyeol berdiri dihadapan baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya.

"_kau mau aku yang melakukannya atau kau yang melakukannya?" _jawab chanyeol datar namun menatap mata baekhyun dalam.

"_aku ingin kau yang melakukannya sendiri. Jika kau sudah kuat, maka izinkan aku untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanmu.." _jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mensejajarkan dengan kepalanya.

"_aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun.. aku sangat mencintaimu.." _dengan air mata yang menetes dikedua pipinya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, chanyeol menggoreskan pisau itu melingkari kepalanya. Banyak sekali darah yang mengalir dari bekas goresan kecil dan panjang disepanjang pelipisnya itu. Chanyeol tidak mengangis. Ia justru tersenyum merasakan rasa sakit itu. Karena banyak darah yang keluar, maka chanyeolpun meninggal dengan mata yang tetap menatap baekhyun.

Baekhyun sejujurnya sangat tak tega melihat chanyeol tergeletak tak berdaya seperti itu didepannya. Tapi ia sangat senang melihat pengorbanan chanyeol yang serius terhadapnya.

Baekhyun beralih mengambil pisau itu kemudian ia menancapkannya tepat didada bagian kiri chanyeol. masih banyak darah yang mengalir disela-sela daging dan pisau itu. Baekhyun dengan segera menggerakkan pisau itu untuk membuat lubang disana agar ia bisa melihat dan mengambil jantung chanyeol. saat jantung itu telah ia berada dalam tangannya, ternyata benar dijantung chanyeol terukir nama 'Byun Baekhyun' dengan sangat jelas. Baekhyun menangis melihat jantung itu.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dengan sekujur tangannya yang penuh dengan darah. Sehingga kini wajah baekhyun yang putih nan bersih itu bagaikan kanvas yang terlukis oleh cat-cat berwarna merah pekat yang melukiskan suatu gambar abstrak. Kemudian baekhyun mengambil kembali pisau yang tergeletak dilantai itu dan segera membuka isi kepala chanyeol. ia membukanya dengan sangat berhati-hati tidak ingin membuat wajah tampan chanyeol terluka. Saat sudah terbuka, baekhyun kemudian mengambil otak chanyeol dan membawanya kedapur.

Didapur baekhyun meletakkan otak chanyeol dalam wastafle dan mencuci otak chanyeol agar ia bisa melihat tulisan 'byun baekhyun' disana. Setelah bersih, baekhyun memandangi otak itu dengan teliti. Disana juga tertulis 'Byun Baekhyun' dan 'saranghae'.

Angin berhembus membuat surai rambutnya yang basah akan keringat terangkat dengan sembarangan. Baekhyun melihat seberkas cahaya yang menyorot siluet dibalkon belakang dapur. Baekhyun penasaran dan mengahampirinya. Dsiluet itu berbalik dan menampakkan seseorang dengan senyuman yang mengembang kearahnya. Baekhyun terkejut melihat orang tersebut. Iya adalah Park ChanYeol.

"_aku tak berbohong padamu kan Byun Baekhyun?" _tanya chanyeol dengan senyuman manisnya. Wajahnya yang tadinya tercoreng dengan aliran darah mengalir diseluruh permukaan wajahnya , kini hanya tampat wajah berseri-seri chanyeol yang tampan, dengan pakaian yang keren yang melekat pada tubuhnya yang baekhyun anggap sempurna.

"_aku percaya sekarang chanyeol. terimakasih.." _jawab baekhyun mengahmpiri chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tak lepas menatap mata chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Rambutnya yang tadinya pendek, kembali memanjang sebahu. Baju yang baekhyun pakai juga berubah menjadi baju yang sangat cantik berwarna biru muda dengan kilauan disekitarnya.

"_aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun.." _ucap chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh baekhyun. Mendekapnya agar ia bisa menyalurkan semua rasa sayangnya dan rindunya selama ini. Mereka berdua menangis dalam diam dan tersenyum bahagia.

"_aku juga mencintaimu Park ChanYeol.." _jawab baekhyun masih berada dalam dekapan chanyeol.

Tubuh mereka berdua tiba-tiba menghilang seiring dengan hembusan angin yang menghempaskan selambu pintu balkon itu.

-The End-

**Aku nulis ff ini saat aku lagi seneng-senengnya mbaca ff psyco loh hehe.. ini ff horror psyco pertamaku. Jadi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ff ini GJ. Maklum baru belajar.. maaf juga kalo jalan ceritanya gak mudah difahami alias mbulet..**

**Maaf ya bagi baekyeol shipper, dicerita ini aku bikin chanyeol dan baekhyun kayak gitu. tapi happy ending kan? hehehe**

**Oke.. jangan Lupa RCLnya yaaaa :D karena akan sangat membantu saya untuk dapat berkreasi dengan lebih baik dan pro lagi *prok***

**Gamsahamnida :D**

**REVIEW PLEASEE *wink**


End file.
